


Попытка повзрослеть

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: — Вообще-то я искал, с кем перепихнуться, — добавляет Коннор, и Аллен давится воздухом. Когда он откашливается и собирается сказать что-то поучительное, Коннор добавляет: — Но на самом деле я хотел купить пива.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны буйствуют и мешают спать. Спасибо курткам кобейна за их "нити днк".  
> Разница в возрасте, почти что принуждение и все в рейтинге пж-13 *могу, умею, практикую*.  
> 

Никогда не поздно стать взрослым, прогуливаясь по ночным дорогам спящего Детройта: руки спрятаны в карманы потертых джинсов, две верхние пуговицы клетчатой рубашки расстегнуты, во взгляде — готовность ко всему и желание перепихнуться. Но оно никогда не сбудется: заняться сексом Коннор хочет с одним конкретным человеком.  
  
Не в этой жизни и не в этой вселенной. Может, в параллельной, где он какой-нибудь сексбот в борделе, а его объект вожделения — уставший офисный клерк, решивший на сто баксов заказать кого-нибудь, чтобы снять напряжение после выматывающего рабочего дня. В этой вселенной, такой живой и скучной, его человек недосягаем, неприступен и предан своей работе. Поэтому он здесь: спустя три пересадки на автобусе и семь минут пешком, в неблагополучном районе Детройта.   
  
Дрочка и жесткое порно не помогают, идти в клубы и искать партнера на ночь чревато — дядя может узнать: у него знакомые везде и всюду, в самых неожиданных местах. Раздражает до зубовного скрежета и протяжного крика.  
  
Коннору семнадцать, через пару дней он станет совершеннолетним американцем, уверенно смотрящим в светлое будущее. Через пару дней он вдохнет свободу, а затем задохнется ею, и в легких не останется места для воздуха. Потом он твердо намерен поступить в колледж, с отличием закончить его и уйти в полицейскую академию, как сделал дядя в молодости.  
  
Холодная ночь медленно топит уверенность Коннора в желании снять напряжение, и приходит мысль: «Иди домой, успокойся, включи любимое видео и подрочи, не ищи приключений на свою задницу». Мысль адекватная, стоящая и, самое главное, — безопасная. Как подземные переходы, как банковское хранилище с многоступенчатой сигнализацией, как трезвый дядя Хэнк без своего пистолета с одним патроном.   
  
Ночной Детройт обдает Коннора сильным ветром, на руках и шее появляется гусиная кожа, а зубы начинают стучать от холода.  
  
В ста метрах от себя он видит круглосуточный супермаркет и ускоряет шаг, чтобы взять на поддельный айди пинту пива — согреться и перестать думать по поводу секса. Остается половина пути, когда Коннор слышит, как сзади медленно едет машина. Темно-синий шевроле камаро неторопливо заезжает на парковку супермаркета и останавливается. Раздается легкий хлопок водительской двери, и Коннор перестает дышать.   
  
Сержант Аллен — напарник дяди Хэнка.  
  
Сердце бешено стучит, а ноги подкашиваются. Коннора бросает в дрожь, и он с трудом сглатывает неприятный комок в горле. В голове отчаянно, почти во все горло кричит мысль: «Беги, Коннор, беги», как в том небезызвестном фильме. Она верещит бесперебойно, сильно отдается в висках, так, что он хмурится от нахлынувшей боли и останавливается.   
  
Бежать некуда и помощи ждать не от кого. Коннор понимает, что если подойдет ближе, то сержант увезет его домой, а когда они приедут, он не позволит Коннору открыть собственными ключами входную дверь. Сержант Аллен будет показательно жать на дверной звонок и ждать, когда подойдет ругающийся на чем свет стоит лейтенант Андерсон, и всучит блудного племянника дяде.  
  
Он так поступал девять раз, а этот будет десятым, юбилейным.  
  
Аллен обходит машину, опирается на кирпичную стену супермаркета, немигающим взглядом смотрит на Коннора и ждет. Хорошо, что он не в полицейской форме, а в гражданской одежде — темных джинсах и кожаной куртке, не будет стыдно возвращаться домой к дяде Хэнку. В прошлые разы Аллен возвращал Коннора при всем параде, и тогда была сирена с шипящей рацией в машине.   
  
Попытка повзрослеть рушится, как витиеватая дорога из тысячи фигурок домино.   
  
Коннор на ватных ногах доходит до супермаркета и откашливается.  
  
— Привет, Дэвид, — он улыбается Аллену, но в ответ встречает тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— В машину. Живо.   
  
Дэвид несильно подталкивает Коннора к шевроле. В его голосе нет злости, лишь раздражение.  
  
Коннор подчиняется ему, перед этим презрительно фыркнув, и с силой захлопывает за собой дверь. Дэвид на вольность подростка глухо порыкивает.  
  
— Новая машина, сержант? — ненавязчиво интересуется Коннор. В прошлый раз Дэвид привозил его к дяде на внедорожнике, а это было три месяца назад. Сейчас Коннор сидит в спорткаре. — Неужели премию выдали?  
  
— Накопил, — бросает Дэвид, он закрывает дверь и заводит машину.  
  
Коннор хочет спросить, почему Аллен здесь, в неблагополучном районе, но не решается. Наверное, он скажет что-то в духе «опрашиваю свидетелей и ищу улики».   
Камаро мягко выезжает с парковки и едет прямо, до первого перекрестка.   
До дома километров десять пешком. Если не будет пробок на главных улицах, то Дэвид привезет его через пятнадцать-двадцать минут.   
  
Первое, что Коннор ощущает, отчего невольно приходит в странную эйфорию, — машина пахнет фруктами. Апельсинами, киви, ананасами и, возможно, манго. Никаких посторонних запахов в виде жженой резины и пороха, отчего Коннор шумно вдыхает воздух. Видимо, Дэвид купил машину сегодня, иначе бы шевроле пропах бургерами и одеколоном дяди Хэнка.   
  
— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Аллен и заворачивает направо. — В этом районе?  
  
— Воздух хороший.   
  
Дэвид посматривает на Коннора с сомнением, но ничего не говорит. Он снова следит за дорогой и включает поворотник.   
  
— Вообще-то я искал, с кем перепихнуться, — добавляет Коннор, и Аллен давится воздухом. Когда он откашливается и собирается сказать что-то поучительное, Коннор добавляет: — Но на самом деле я хотел купить пива.   
  
Реакция на алкоголь у Дэвида бесценна: удивление, постепенно переходящее в глубокий шок. Спустя долгую минуту он останавливает машину и паркуется на пустыре.   
  
— Ты хотел купить пива, — повторяет Дэвид.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Значит, у тебя есть поддельный айди, — продолжает он. Коннор замечает, что руки Аллена крепко сжимают руль машины.  
  
«Вот бы Дэвид так меня сжал», — как вспышка, проносится мысль у Коннора и сразу же тухнет, словно ее и не было.  
  
Нет, такое никогда не произойдет, это из раздела «невозможно и необъяснимо». Дэвиду тридцать восемь, а Коннору семнадцать. Разница в возрасте колоссальна, она сбивает с ног и окатывает ледяной водой в жаркое лето. Только для Коннора эта «вода» ничего не значит, его привлекает в Аллене нечто большее. Чего сам Коннор понять не может, но в будущем надеется разобраться.  
  
Дэвид ему давно нравится. С того самого момента, как Аллен стал напарником дяди Хэнка. Поджарый, дисциплинированный, у него все расписано по минутам, он слепо следует правилам и верен своим идеалам. Дэвид — полная противоположность дяди Хэнка, и непонятно, как он смог сработаться с ним, но на их счету огромное число раскрытых преступлений за несколько лет.   
  
Аллена сильно хочется. Хочется, чтобы именно с ним и больше ни с кем.   
  
— Д-д… нет, — быстро исправляется Коннор. — Нет, откуда он у меня? Я, между прочим, племянник многоуважаемого лейтенанта Андерсона, мне бы никто не дал поддельный документ. Да и ты присматриваешь за мной.   
  
— Коннор, — вкрадчиво начинает Дэвид. — Чушь мне в уши не заливай. Отдай айди.   
  
— У меня его нет, — нагло врет Коннор.  
  
— Мне обыск провести?  
  
— Если хочешь, — пожимает плечами Коннор и поздно понимает, что за глупость он сказал.  
  
Дэвид быстро найдет поддельный айди, он лежит в заднем кармане джинсов, и, если начнется обыск, то все, лавочке Гэвина по фальшивым документам придет конец.   
  
— Выходи из машины.  
  
Черт. Нужно что-то делать. Бежать, куда глаза глядят, нереально, Дэвид сразу поймет, что Коннор скрывает от него айди. Но и отдать подделку нельзя, Гэвин убьет его, превратит жизнь в сущий ад.   
  
Есть один вариант из раздела «невозможно», постыдный, но бередящий душу и распаляющий разум. От него внутри все медленно разгорается, и Коннору кажется, что в машине жарко, хотя кондиционер работает на полную мощь.   
  
— Знаешь, — тихо говорит Коннор. Он осторожно кладет руку на бедро Дэвида и подается ближе к нему, — ты мне давно нравишься, — последнее предложение он шепчет на ухо Аллену.   
  
Приходит тишина, которая давит и ломает все видимые барьеры. Коннор чувствует, как Дэвид в прямом смысле каменеет, но руку с бедра не убирает.   
  
Странно.  
  
— Ты совершаешь…  
  
Он не договаривает, Коннор затыкает его поцелуем. Дэвид не отвечает, не приоткрывает губы, ничего не делает; он позволяет ему упиться короткими секундами той симпатии, которая зашла слишком далеко. Коннор не знает, как поступить, сделать еще хуже или перестать мучить Аллена?   
  
Он понимает, что насильно принуждает Дэвида, и эта ужасная мысль вгрызается так глубоко, что становится противно от самого себя.  
  
Коннор отпускает Дэвида и теперь молча смотрит на переднее стекло машины. Неловкость накрывает с головы до ног, и хочется вжаться в кресло, а лучше выйти из машины и убежать.   
  
— Ты доволен? — спокойно спрашивает Аллен.   
  
Коннор игнорирует вопрос. Можно сказать, что «да, доволен в каком-то извращенном смысле», но нет. Не так он хочет с ним, не так. Он хочет по-другому, чтобы Дэвид отвечал ему и постанывал в ответ, а не как сейчас.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — не просит, а приказывает Аллен.   
  
Коннор знает, что произойдет в ближайший момент, и он не имеет ни малейшего желания смотреть на человека, которому он показательно признался в своих чувствах. Разворачивается неприятная драма.  
  
— Через два дня мне будет восемнадцать, — с трудом говорит Коннор.   
  
Тяжелый вздох Аллена и его:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так ведешь себя? — кричать на Дэвида не получается, и у Коннора выходит надрывный полушепот. — Ничего не делаешь. Хоть бы ударил или оттолкнул.   
  
— Потому что тебе все еще семнадцать, — тихо отвечает Дэвид и берет его за руку. Он коротко смеется и добавляет: — Черт, я педофил.   
  
Коннор хочет сказать, что «это неважно, что мне семнадцать», но потом до него доходит. В голове появляется пустота, мыслей нет, только отголоски и больше ничего.   
  
— Дэвид…   
  
Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Быть не может. Это просто невозможно. Коннор не понимает, не может поверить, что все вот так просто и запутанно одновременно. Дэвид тоже испытывает к нему неоднозначные чувства, и это… ошеломляет. Приводит в восторг и окрыляет.   
  
Коннор в ответ крепко сжимает его руку.  
  
— Не молчи.   
  
— А что говорить? — спрашивает Дэвид. — То, что ты мне нравишься?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Поговорим на твоем дне рождения. — Дэвид заводит машину, но руку не убирает. — Хэнк меня убьет.   
  
— До него еще два дня, — подмечает Коннор. — Он не убьет. Я не позволю.   
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — хмыкает Дэвид и давит на педаль газа.  
  
Они останавливаются на втором перекрестке, ждут, когда их светофор загорит зеленым светом, и Коннор решается:  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Когда что? — Аллен как будто не знает, о чем пытается выведать Коннор. Строит из себя дурачка.  
  
— Ты понял.   
  
— Я скажу на твоем дне рождения, а сейчас тебя нужно отвезти домой, — в голосе Дэвида звучит усталость. — Ты не можешь двух дней подождать?  
  
— А для тебя это так важно?  
  
— Да, важно, — отрезает Дэвид и заворачивает налево.   
  
Через пару поворотов и три квартала будет виден дом. Так быстро.   
  
Коннор сможет подождать еще пару дней, он постарается, он выдержит эти мучительные дни до совершеннолетия.   
  
Когда остается один квартал до дома дяди Хэнка, Аллен останавливает машину.   
  
Дэвид держит за руку Коннора, мягко поглаживает пальцы, от его прикосновений бьет током, нервы распаляются, а в горле становится сухо.   
  
Неожиданно.   
  
Дэвид убирает руку, и Коннор хочет возмутиться, сказать, что желает продлить этот краткий момент, но получает нечто большее. Аллен тянет Коннора на себя и целует его. Прижимает ближе, и в следующее мгновение Коннор сидит на Аллене и жарко отвечает ему. Пытается вжаться в Дэвида, расстегнуть эту чертову кожаную куртку и добраться до ремней джинсов. Неопытность сменяется напористостью и хочется всего и много, чтобы до хруста костей, чтобы звезды в глазах и тело билось в экстазе.  
  
В нескольких метрах проезжает машина, светя ксеноновыми фарами, и Коннор ударяется о потолок машины.  
  
Дэвид смеется, но мягко целует Коннора в шею и шепчет:  
  
— Подождешь пару дней?   
  
— Да. Я смогу, — с придыханием отвечает Коннор и обнимает Дэвида.  
  
Руки Аллена мягко оглаживают спину и спускаются ниже, и Коннор поздно понимает, что прижиматься к нему было глупой ошибкой.   
  
Гэвин его убьет. Пустит на корм своим питбулям и будет молча снимать на камеру, как Коннора разрывают на части.  
  
— А говорил, что у тебя его нет, — Дэвид машет перед Коннором поддельным айди.  
  
— Я больше не буду им пользоваться, — уверяет Коннор. Бессмысленно отрицать и пытаться оправдать себя.   
  
— Конечно не будешь, ведь я у тебя его забираю. — Дэвид включает свет в машине, а затем читает поддельный документ Коннора: — Ричард Стерн. Двадцать три года, проживает в Филадельфии. Не слишком ли далеко от дома пиво покупаешь, Ричард?  
  
Дэвид смотрит на него, в его глазах прослеживается веселье.   
  
— Пожалуйста, не заводи дело на эти документы, — Коннор хочет поцеловать Дэвида снова, но тот отворачивается, — а то мне не поздоровится.  
  
Дэвид громко вздыхает.  
  
— Это Рид? — на вопрос Аллена Коннор стойко молчит. — Я подумаю.  
  
Особо жестокая смерть от руки Гэвина Рида переносится на неопределенный срок. Это прекрасно, но все равно вызывает кое-какие опасения. Дэвид не сказал «хорошо, я не буду заводить дело», он сказал «я подумаю», что для него в новинку. Ради Коннора он поступится своими принципами?  
  
Через несколько секунд Дэвид добавляет.   
  
— Коннор…  
  
— Да?  
  
Коннор думает, что Аллен скажет что-нибудь еще насчет документов, но в итоге слышит:  
  
— Слезь с меня.  
  
— Да, точно. Хорошо, — быстро соглашается с ним Коннор.   
  
Он пытается как можно осторожней слезть с Дэвида, но выходит плохо. Слишком мало места и лишние телодвижения сейчас ни к чему. В итоге страдает голова и уязвленная гордость, но все-таки Коннор садится на водительское сиденье.  
  
— Я высажу тебя недалеко от дома, — говорит Дэвид. — Видеть ночью Хэнка у меня нет ни малейшего желания.   
  
Коннор в ответ хмыкает и кивает. Похоже, десятого юбилейного раза, когда Дэвид «чуть ли не за ручку ведет за собой» Коннора, не будет. Хорошо, даже отлично.   
  
Вместо него Коннор получил гораздо большее.   
  
И будет ждать, когда наступит день рождения.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lay in silence, but silence talks  
> It tells me heaven is no closer than it was(c)Mark Ronson feat. Lykke Li

Ровно полночь на черно-белых часах, стук секундной стрелки даёт знать, что всё. Коннор пытается выровнять дыхание, но безуспешно; сам факт того, что «можно», заставляет его давиться воздухом. Он всеми силами пытается противостоять искушению, но не выходит: в руках телефон, а на дисплее ярко горит номер Дэвида. Искушение отдается где-то в сердце, а затем спускается ниже и медленно оседает в паху. От одной мысли, что ему восемнадцать, хочется стонать.   
  
 _Теперь можно_.  
  
Коннор кусает губы, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он думает о том, чтобы написать Дэвиду «мне восемнадцать, можно я к тебе приеду», но осекается и откладывает телефон в сторону.  
В комнате прохладно, но это не спасает, наоборот, только усугубляет и без того мучительную ситуацию.  
Аллен не оценит его нетерпеливость и навязчивость. Тем более, с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов Коннор уверен, что Дэвид спит.   
Похоже на глупый фанатизм, и возникает желание ударить себя по губам, забыть все ужасные мысли и проспать до утра, а лучше до полудня.   
Не думать о том, что последует после «восемнадцати». Не представлять, как сильные руки крепко стискивают бедра до синяков, не верить в то, что можно громко постанывать в ответ и требовать горячих поцелуев и коротких «ещё». Множество «не», которые разобьются вдребезги с наступлением утра.  
  
Коннор поворачивается на бок, посматривает на смартфон, лежащий в паре дюймах от него, и ждёт. Непонятно чего, но именно сейчас он желает, чтобы Дэвид позвонил и сказал сокровенные слова, о которых Коннор грезил. Не те, от которых пылают щеки с ушами, а простые, от которых появляется стимул жить дальше и верить, что всё будет хорошо.   
  
Две минуты первого, и Коннор слышит как вибрирует смартфон. За секунду берет в руки, снимает блокировку с экрана и не может поверить.   
  
 _«С днём рождения, Коннор»_ , — черным по белому написано в сообщении от Дэвида.   
  
Наступает оглушительный шок с мучительным знанием, что Аллен тоже ждал этого дня, и разум Коннора с каждой секундой становится похожим на мешанину из неопределенных желаний и чувств. Встать с кровати, наспех одеться, вызвать такси и приехать к нему. Мысль занятная, но таит множество нюансов: вплоть до того, что Дэвид просто не впустит к себе в квартиру и отправит домой. Или совершенно другая, постыдная и в то же время будоражащая идея, от которой Коннор начинает нервно икать, а затем смеяться: пригласить Дэвида сюда, к себе домой. Дяди Хэнка не будет до понедельника, а сейчас только суббота.  
  
Коннор набирает сообщение-вопрос «Ты приедешь ко мне?» и не надеется на ответ. На улице полночь, Аллен устал и, наверное, поставил телефон на беззвучный режим.   
  
Проходят долгие минуты, но ответа Коннор не получает. Он хочет убить себя за такую поспешность, в таких делах следует быть аккуратным, последовательным и тем более нельзя спешить и нестись впереди паровоза.   
  
Но чёрт возьми, ему восемнадцать!   
  
Он ждал этого момента, ждал, когда перестанет скрывать свои чувства к Аллену, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, нежно поцеловать и крепко обнять у всех на виду. Перестать чувствовать себя ребенком, которому двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю нужна опека и постоянная защита. Коннор может сам о себе позаботиться, способен сам принимать решения и нести за них ответственность.   
  
Ему  **восемнадцать**.   
  
На часах десять минут первого, и смартфон Коннор пищит от нового сообщения.   
  
«Значит, Хэнка дома нет?» — задаёт вопрос Дэвид, и он приводит в замешательство Коннора.  
  
Неужели они поругались? Из-за чего? Что случилось?  
  
«Нет. Он приедет в понедельник», — отвечает Коннор и чуть позже отправляет ещё одно сообщение: «Ты приедешь?»  
  
Ожидание такое сильное, что Коннор нервно ёрзает на кровати, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках с внутренним напряжением, что скручивается тугим узлом в животе.   
  
От ответа Дэвида зависит всё.   
  
У Коннора иссякает терпение, и он уже ищет номер Аллена в телефонной книге, но приходит звонкий щелчок смс, и в ней написано:  
  
«Утром».  
  
Нет уж. Вместо напряжения появляется раздражение.  
Дэвид приедет утром. «Утром»!   
Какого хрена?   
Ещё часа ночи нет, и ждать до шести или на крайний случай десяти утра у Коннора нет ни малейшего желания.   
Он в кромешной темноте наспех надевает джинсы с футболкой, под кроватью ищет чистые носки и набирает на телефоне номер первого попавшегося в поисковике такси.   
  
Коннор не дождется утра, Дэвид ему нужен именно сейчас! Чтобы здесь стоял и смотрел на него своим непроницаемым взглядом, от которого сердце поёт.   
  
Когда Коннор подъезжает к дому Аллена, то его не вовремя начинают раздирать на части противоречия. Домашний пыл сошёл на «нет» на перекрестке третьей и пятой улиц, и приходит на ум мысль прекратить навязываться и развернуться обратно домой, досыпать свой беспокойный сон и верить, что Дэвид приедет к нему утром.   
  
— Ты платить собираешься? — зевает таксист и деловито хлопает по счётчику. — Ещё пять минут — и плюс доллар.   
  
Вопрос об оплате резко выводит Коннора из собственных умозаключений, он отдаёт таксисту деньги, забыв о сдаче, и быстро выходит из машины.   
  
На улице холодно, дует ветер, а Коннор стоит в тонкой футболке и потёртых джинсах, в тех самых, в которых он искал приключения в одном из криминальных районов Детройта, где и нашёл его Дэвид.   
Коннор переминается с одной ноги на другую и пытается понять, в какой квартире живёт Аллен. Дядя как-то упоминал, что Дэвид живёт на седьмом или восьмом этаже и то, что «у него нет никакого спиртного в доме, что совсем непорядок!»  
  
Парочка окон горит теплым светом, в остальных — полный мрак, а железная дверь, ведущая в квартиры, оснащена домофоном, и пройти просто так невозможно. Надо узнать номер квартиры и позвонить хозяину. Проблема в том, что Коннор не знает, в какой квартире живёт Дэвид.   
Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, Коннор решается позвонить ему, спросить номер квартиры. Он подносит телефон к уху, и к собственному ужасу подступает неприятный комок в горле.  
  
Длинные гудки и сонное: «кто».  
  
— Это я, эм, привет, — запинается Коннор и тихо откашливается. — Скажи номер квартиры, чтобы я смог позвонить тебе по домофону.  
  
Красноречивое молчание и затем с лёгким смешком:  
  
— Дождаться утра мы не можем?   
  
— Не могу, — отвечает Коннор и нетерпеливо добавляет: — На улице холодно, а я в одной футболке. Скажешь номер?   
  
У Коннора проносится миллион и одна фраза того, что Дэвид может сказать, но слышит:  
  
— Девяносто четыре.  
  
По телу разливается приятное тепло, и Коннор со спокойной душой набирает две цифры на домофоне и нажимает кнопку вызова.   
Электронный писк, и массивная дверь дома открывается, и Коннор сразу забегает в подъезд. Он с интересом разглядывает доску постояльцев и узнает, что Дэвид проживает на последнем этаже. Коннор вызывает лифт и с нетерпением ждёт встречи с Алленом. Близится час ночи, но у Коннора сна ни в одном глазу, наоборот, он полон энергии и жизни. И он надеется, что Дэвид тоже.   
Лифт откликается звучным гулом и спустя время останавливается на этаже, где живёт Аллен.   
Коннор не знает куда деть руки: то ли убрать в карманы джинсов, то ли поправить воротник футболки.  
Он замечает стоящего на пороге квартиры Дэвида, и сердцебиение учащается.   
  
Коннор нервно сглатывает от его вида: оголенный по пояс, руки скрещены на груди, а взгляд голубых глаз направлен на него; внимательный, изучающий, словно ждёт, когда добыча сама отдастся ему в руки.   
А Коннор и не против: он мягко ступает по тёмно-серому ковру и в каждый шаг вкладывает массу усилий, чтобы не побежать и не прижаться к нему. Не вовремя, но Коннору кажется, что так будет правильней: пытаться выдать из себя благоразумного и не ведущегося на похоть подростка, которому уже как час восемнадцать.   
  
Расшатанное в край благоразумие не помогает, когда он слышит от Дэвида:  
  
— Привет.   
  
До него только руку протяни, и Коннор не выдерживает. Один большой шаг, и вот он страстно целует Дэвида, грубо вжимая того в стену.   
  
Все ничтожные барьеры и стены навязанной чистоты и законности стираются, ведь Аллен отвечает ему, ласково поглаживая плечи, и под конец подхватывает Коннора за бедра и несёт вглубь квартиры, перед этим захлопнув входную дверь ногой.   
  
Фантазии наконец станут реальностью, до того желанной и осязаемо нужной.   
  
Невыносимо хорошо и запредельно прекрасно. Дэвид опускает Коннора на кровать и разрывает поцелуй, его руки исследуют каждый дюйм разгоряченного тела, попутно снимая футболку. Коннор почти стонет в голос от того, что раздаются звук расстёгнутой ширинки и хлопок клёпки на джинсах.  
  
Хочется всего и много, но Коннор слышит отрезвляющее от Дэвида:  
  
— Прими душ.   
  
Простите, что? Он серьезно? Распалить нервы по всему телу совершеннолетнего подростка и бросить немногословное «Иди в душ»?   
Коннору нужны объяснения, но он их не услышит; Дэвид дарит ему один долгий поцелуй и жарко шепчет:  
  
— Я жду.  
  
И одним движением стаскивает с Коннора джинсы, оставляя того в одних трусах.  
  
— Может, со мной примешь? — предлагает Коннор, но в полумраке комнаты он видит, как Дэвид отрицательно качает головой.   
  
— Прямо и налево, ты найдешь, — пропускает предложение Аллен, он легонько хлопает Коннора по плечу и отпускает его. — Поверь, тебе это нужно.  
  
Самодовольно и эгоистично, но это звучит с необыкновенной нежностью, что Коннору невольно становится не по себе. К горлу подступает волнение, неожиданно появляется страх. Он клокочет, потихоньку расправляется в груди и представляется удушающей паникой.   
  
Всё происходит очень быстро? Поэтому Дэвид отправил его в душ?  
  
Коннор и правда всем сердцем желал, чтобы поскорей это произошло. А сейчас…   
Бред, он ждал совершеннолетия два с лишним года, и отказаться от близости с любимым человеком, просто потому что всё могло пойти не так?   
  
Он не помнит, как зашёл в ванную комнату и сколько стоял под холодным душем, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими мыслями, но возбуждение медленно затухает. Вместо похоти появляются отголоски разума и зачатки контроля.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — стучит в дверь Дэвид. Его голос звучит спокойно и ровно.  
  
Коннор вздрагивает, и вместо того, чтобы отключить душ, наоборот путает краны, и теперь вместо холодной льётся горячая.   
  
— Да, всё хорошо, — отзывается он и поспешно выключает воду. Берёт с полки полотенце, быстро обтирает себя и завязывает на бедра.   
  
На выходе Коннор встречает Дэвида и не знает, что делать. Аллен стоит слишком близко к нему, его дыхание опаляет и без того распаренную кожу так, что трудно сделать полноценный вдох.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дэвид и смотрит в карие глаза Коннора. Нежно проводит пальцами по скуле, щекам и останавливается на губах. — Нам некуда спешить.   
  
Страх с волнением испаряются, и вместо них появляется нечто новое; оно хрупкое, что если сжать руками, то ничего не останется, кроме жгучих порезов. Оно прекрасно, и терять это чувство Коннор не намерен.   
Он подаётся чуть ближе и мягко целует Дэвида. Сперва невесомое прикосновение губами, а затем углубляет поцелуй.  
Его ответ красноречивее пустых слов, и Коннор чувствует, как Дэвид улыбается.  
Руки Аллена медленно спускаются ниже, поглаживая спину, и останавливаются там, где начинается полотенце.   
Коннор понимает, что постанывает в ответ, когда Дэвид чуть сильнее сжимает ягодицы.   
  
— Я хочу тебя, — на выдохе шепчет Коннор и осыпает быстрыми поцелуями. По щекам, скулам, шее и ключице.   
  
Возбуждение скручивает тело, и кажется, что лучше быть не может, пока Дэвид не подхватывает Коннора за бедра и несёт до кровати.   
В действиях Дэвида сплошная нежность, и Коннор всецело доверяет ему. Вся ночь и кусочек утра в их полном распоряжении, им некуда спешить.  
  
Дэвид разрывает поцелуй и отпускает Коннора, он тихо говорит:  
  
— Погоди, не одни поцелуи входят в твой день рождения.  
  
В ответ Коннор согласно кивает ему и пытается унять глупую дрожь с волнением. Он лежит на кровати, полностью обнаженный, а полотенце Аллен отобрал. В комнате прохладно, нужно укрыться чем-нибудь. Под руку попадается одеяло, и Коннор сразу укутывается в него.   
Раздается четкий звук открывшейся бутылки и чего-то рвущегося. Коннор пытается рассмотреть в беспроглядной темноте комнаты, что делает Дэвид, но не выходит.   
  
Спальня озаряется теплым светом ночника, и Коннор видит Дэвида: голого, раскатывающего презерватив по эрегированному члену. От увиденного зрелища у Коннора пересыхает в горле и наступает полная тишина в голове.   
  
Его мужчина красивый, до боли притягательный. Затянувшиеся длинные шрамы по всему телу не уродуют его, а лишь добавляют шарма, и хочется прикоснуться к ним, изучить их все.   
  
И теперь Коннору жарко, и он отбрасывает одеяло.   
  
— Можно? — спрашивает Коннор, присаживаясь на край кровати, чуть ближе к Дэвиду.   
  
— Думаю, это… — Аллен осекается, нервно сглатывает и замолкает.  
  
Коннор осторожно касается бедра, медленно проводит вверх и доходит до продолговатого шрама, пересекающего поясницу.  
Поразительно.   
Коннор дотрагивается до шрама, вырисовывает незамысловатые узоры на нем и хочет пойти выше, до темного рубца под рёбрами, но его грубо останавливают.   
  
— Лишнее, — с трудом подает голос Дэвид и хватает Коннора. Крепко держит за руки, чтобы не смог вырваться, но затем ослабляет хватку и через мгновение и вовсе отпускает.  
  
Коннор не способен мыслить и переваривать всё, что происходит с ним сейчас. Он чувствует давление, и ему слишком тяжело: член сочится смазкой, ноет от напряжения, надо дотронуться до него, снять это зудящее наваждение, но Дэвид несильно бьет Коннора по рукам.  
  
— Подожди, — требует он и слегка прикусывает ухо Коннору.  
  
Сладко и одновременно горько. Продлить удовольствие или свести все к концу, к кульминации всего, чего Коннор желал последние и изматывающие до потери пульса годы?  
  
Когда в него входит первый палец, щедро сдобренный смазкой, то Коннору больно, но Дэвид успокаивает его легкими поцелуями по лицу, телу и говорит нежные слова о том, что «боль пройдет и станет легче, расслабься, всё хорошо». И Коннор верит ему, всецело, на все сто процентов и больше. Ведь иначе никак, Аллен для него все — его сбывшаяся мечта, его первая любовь.   
  
Дэвид растягивает Коннора медленно, стирает непрошеные слезы с лица и дарит долгие поцелуи, утягивая в пучину сложных ощущений.  
Второй и третий палец Коннор почти не чувствует, лишь некий дискомфорт, а затем он и вовсе теряется в удушающем удовольствии, что умудряется глухо простонать имя Аллена, сильнее сжимая руками и оставляя на спине красные полосы.  
  
— Потерпи, — ласково шепчет ему на ухо Дэвид и вытаскивает пальцы, от чего Коннор разочарованно выдыхает.  
  
Дэвид входит в него, медленно и осторожно, постоянно шепча успокаивающие, ласкающие слух слова, Коннор думает, что его мир рушится в данный момент. Рушится, как колонна, состоящая из фигурок домино, неспешно и с нажимом.   
  
Восхищает.   
  
Дэвид начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп, и с губ Коннора срывается стон, слишком хорошоотличнопрекрасно, и он просит «ещё». Каждый раз Дэвид задевает точку, о которой Коннор хорошо знает по урокам анатомии и гей-литературе. В глазах проступают слезы, и Коннор пытается оттянуть момент, продлить удовольствие, но больше выдержать не может.   
Он страстно целует Дэвида и кончает, даже не лаская себя.   
  
В руках приятно покалывает, в голове пусто, словно все мысли, что Коннор раньше держал при себе, исчезли.   
  
Ещё пара рваных толчков, и Дэвид тоже кончает, падая на Коннора.  
  
— Прости за резкость, — с трудом выговаривает он и поднимает взгляд. В отсвете ночника глаза Аллена кажутся темно-синими. — Оставайся на кровати.   
  
Коннор его не понимает, ведь все произошло по обоюдному согласию.   
  
Всё случилось как они того и хотели.   
  
Коннор видит, как Дэвид поднимается с кровати и направляется в ванную.   
Холодно и липко, Коннор поздно замечает, что на животе у него капли спермы, и становится неловко.   
Он замарал себя и простыни Дэвида.  
  
До Коннора доносится негромкий скрип, и в проеме двери он замечает Дэвида с влажным полотенцем в руках.   
  
— Не нужно… — отнекивается Коннор, когда Дэвид начинает обтирать его полотенцем.  
  
— Чтобы всё засохло? — со скепсисом спрашивает Дэвид. — Ты потом пожалеешь об этом.   
  
Коннор не может найти достойного ответа и просто молчит, пока Дэвид вытирает его: бережно, стараясь не причинять лишней боли.   
  
— Дэвид…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Когда ты понял? — Коннор задает тот самый вопрос, который звучал пару дней назад, в машине Аллена.   
  
Ему нужно знать. Дэвид обещал сказать на день рождения, и уже прошло несколько заветных часов, но он почему-то медлил с ответом.  
  
— Когда привез тебя домой в четвертый раз, — отвечает он, прямо глядя Коннору в глаза. — До сих пор помню, как ты обижался на меня, что не дал их избить. И тогда подумал, — он прикусывает губу и позже добавляет: — вот я влип.   
  
— Что? Это было больше года назад!   
  
Четвертый раз Коннору запомнился тем, что он чуть не подрался с Гэвином и его бандой на их территории, а в этом квартале как раз патрулировал сержант Дэвид Аллен.   
  
— Тогда ты был несовершеннолетним, — пожимает плечами Дэвид и заканчивает протирать Коннора. Он мягко целует Коннора в лоб и тихо продолжает: — А сейчас нам нужно поспать, уже поздно.  
  
С последним Коннор неохотно соглашается. Ему хотелось бы слушать Дэвида вечно, но глаза слипаются от усталости и тело потихоньку начинает отзываться тянущейся болью.  
  
Утро воскресенья задается неприятными писками уведомления смартфона, а затем и вовсе сменяется настойчивыми звонками.   
Коннор неохотно берет смартфон, и не посмотрев, кто звонит ему в столь раннее время, отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Где ты? — из трубки доносится рассерженный голос дяди Хэнка. — Приехал пораньше, а тебя дома нет и комната в беспорядке, что я должен думать?  
  
Сон как рукой снимает, и Коннор быстро встает с кровати и тут же шипит от боли. Поясницу адски ломит, что он скрючивается пополам. Вдобавок к последней прибавилась мигрень.  
  
— У друга, — шепчет он, стараясь не разбудить Дэвида. — Я думал ты только в понедельник приедешь. Что я должен один дома делать?  
  
«Хорошо, что я поехал к Дэвиду, а не он ко мне, иначе все могло выйти не лучшим образом», — думает Коннор. Он и представлять не хочет, что было бы, если бы всё случилось дома.  
  
На стороне дяди витает молчание, а затем раздается усталый вздох и спокойное:  
  
— Ладно, когда приедешь домой?  
  
— Через пару часов.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Секунду спустя слышны гудки, и Коннор спокойно выдыхает. Появляется маленькая передышка, и можно поспать еще час.   
  
— Хэнк звонил? — спрашивает сонным голосом Дэвид и присаживается на кровать.  
  
— Да.   
  
Короткую тишину прорезает телефонный звонок, на сей раз не у Коннора, а у Дэвида. Аллен с сомнением берет смартфон с тумбочки, смотрит на дисплей и неуверенно отвечает:  
  
— Да, лейтенант Андерсон?  
  
Коннор в шоке, Дэвид, мягко говоря, тоже, но из динамика отчетливо слышно, как Хэнк ворчит:  
  
— Ты знаешь, где Коннор?  
  
От всей этой странной ситуации почему-то хочется смеяться, но Коннор душит этот мимолетный порыв. Если засмеется, то он представить не может, что произойдет, если дядя Хэнк узнает, где находится его драгоценный племянник.  
Дэвид медленно поворачивается к Коннору, с интересом разглядывает его и серьезным тоном отвечает:  
  
— Дома?  
  
— Нет! — повышает голос Хэнк, но затем спокойно спрашивает: — Знаешь каких-нибудь его друзей?  
  
— Никак нет, лейтенант.   
  
— Ладно, извини, что разбудил, — сменяет гнев на милость Андерсон. — Ты приедешь поздравить Коннора? У него сегодня день рождения.  
  
— Правда? — наигранно удивляется Дэвид, за что получает несильный тычок в бок от Коннора. — Точно, из головы вылетело, — и получает еще один, теперь под ребро. — Черт, да, я приеду, только днем. Нужно еще подарок ему купить.  
  
— Будем ждать.  
  
Дэвид завершает вызов.   
  
— Хватит меня тыкать, больно же! — возмущается Аллен, но в голосе звучит намек на веселье.   
  
— Что за подарок?   
  
— Не скажу, так как у меня его нет, — бодро отвечает Дэвид. Он замечает, как Коннор неудачно скрывает боль и пытается сесть поудобней. — Я дам тебе обезболивающее.   
  
Коннор кивает и мысленно благодарит его, когда Дэвид приносит две таблетки и стакан воды.  
  
— Выпей.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Коннору кажется, что это его лучший день рождения, несмотря на боль пониже спины и возникшую мигрень: Дэвид смотрит на него с толикой заботы и чем-то ещё, отчего сердце невольно пропускает удар.  
  
— Будет неловко сидеть с тобой дома в компании Хэнка. После всего, что случилось.   
  
— Ты справишься.  
  
На его слова Дэвид улыбается и мягко целует Коннора.  
Да, все получится, правда, придется потерпеть пару неловких часов, но в остальном все прекрасно.


End file.
